A Dangerous Twist
by lolgirl607
Summary: Sherlock enters the swimming pool as planned, only to be shocked at what he finds there.    An alternate ending to the end of the episode, The Great Game.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deadly Twist**

* * *

><p>Sherlock walked into the room, the memory stick in his hand. It contained a top secret, very top secret, missile defense plans and he was going to use it to bargain with a killer. Before him was a bright swimming pool, glowing light blue and casting the faintest glow in the room. It flowed back and forth, dancing across the walls with little white lines.<p>

He waved the device in the air, "Brought you a little 'getting to know you' present. Oh, that's what it's all been for isn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance. All to distract me from this."

"Evening." A hidden voice spoke in the relative darkness, "This is a turn up, isn't it, Sherlock? Bet you never saw this coming."

Sherlock's eyes widened at the man before him, "John? What the hell?"

The other man smiled darkly, "Actually, I prefer it if you referred to me by my real name: Jim Moriarty."

The detective couldn't believe his eyes. He was completely speechless. John Watson was an imposter.

"You look speechless," Moriarty casually observed. "Allow me to introduce you to someone. Sherlock Holmes, _this_ is Dr. John Watson."

Jim motioned for someone to walk out behind a door. It was a man with light blonde hair and a bomb vest strapped to his chest. He looked identical to his imposter. A red laser pointed at his chest, and Sherlock could tell by his eyes that he was blinking a distress signal: S-O-S.

"A nasty trick really," Jim continued, walking toards Sherlock. "Just steal your opponent's _friend_ and replace him with yourself. Oh, and don't forget the big reveal. Bombs and…a British Army Browning L9A1. Am I correct?"

Sherlock produced the said gun from his pocket and pointed it at Moriarty. "When?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Moriarty laughed, his voice filling the room with bitter sarcasm, "I'm better than I thought!"

The detective scanned his brain, looking for the vital clue. Where was the change? When?

And then, he knew. Bank. Chinese smuggling ring. Kidnapping. He tightened his grip on the gun; his body was filling with red hot contempt, even though his face showed no sign of it.

Moriarty, however, could see it and smiled, "Oh, you figured it out. Well done, detective. Bravo."

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked between gritted teeth, "the missile plans?" He held out the USB in his opposite hand.

"A present? For me? I'm flattered, really I am," Moriarty took the drive gingerly, flipping it around in his hand as if to examine it. Then he threw it in the pool. "But that's just child's play. I could have gotten them anywhere. You see, this whole exercise is for you to see my capabilities. I can make you dance all around the city and at the same time, steal your friends right underneath your nose. I can burn the heart out of you."

Sherlock smirked, "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one."

"But we both know that's not quite true." Jim was standing right in front of the barrel of the gun, smiling confidently: victorious.

Holmes glanced over at John, who was standing very still. Their eyes connected and lingered for a while as a silent conversation was spoken between them. It was his fault, the detective thought to himself. He had allowed himself to become attached to someone. Dangerously attached.

After a few seconds, John nodded. Sherlock was a bit taken back. John still trusted him to do the right thing: to get them both out of there safely, no matter the cost. He cocked the gun.

Suddenly, a shot rang through the night.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hello! _

_This is my version of an alternate ending to the series finale. It is very short, and I do apologize for that. I planned for something longer, but it didn't quite work out. There might be a second chapter coming up on what happens afterwards, so stayed tuned!  
><em>

_Some of you might notice there were direct quotes from the episode in the beginning and some modified quotes spread around. They aren't mine, as Sherlock itself isn't mine. I thought it would be a nice touch to include them._

_Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time, or just favorite/subscribe. Thanks again and have a wonderful day!_

_~LG607_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deadly Twist**

* * *

><p>The sound of ambulance sirens seemed like a quiet hum compared to the Holmes brothers arguing. Sherlock was sitting on a gurney, refusing to obey his elder brother, Mycroft. He was wrapped with a red blanket for his "shock" and his leg was wrapped in bandages. Behind them, the pool was in ruins. It seemed like a tornado had hit the place. Or a bomb.<p>

Mycroft was scolding his brother, "Sherlock, I can't believe you shot your own leg!"

"I had to!" Sherlock yelled back, "It was a _distraction_ so John and I can get out of there _alive_. A bleeding leg is nothing!"

"Do you realize how stupid you sound?" Mycroft crossly countered, "Also, coming here in the middle of the night to meet a bomber isn't exactly one of your more _brilliant_ plans."

Sherlock scoffed, "It was perfectly safe!"

"You could've died!" Mycroft took a deep breath to calm himself; he wasn't the type of person to lose his temper. That was Sherlock's trademark.

"Where's John?" Sherlock asked quietly, almost to himself.

"Dead." Mycroft sighed, "He's dead Sherlock! Can't you see?"

"What?"

"We found a body in there. Dead." Mycroft looked at Sherlock incredulously, "You can't believe that a bomb wouldn't kill _some_body."

"Was the body wet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Was. The. Body. Wet?" Sherlock was completely serious; his light eyes were staring into his brother's.

"No. Why?"

Suddenly, both of them heard noises coming from the building. There were two police officers holding on to a man struggling out of their grip. The man was completely soaked and _very_ annoyed.

"Sir!" The two officers approaced the Holmes brothers with their prisoner in tow, "We found him in the pool."

"I'm not Moriarty!" The soaked man protested loudly, "I'm John Watson!"

"John Watson is _dead_." One of the officers said curtly, "We found his body near the bomb."

"_I'm_ John Watson!" The man argued back, "Ask Sherlock!"

The officers, Mycroft, and the wet man stared at Sherlock. The detective was staring at the man. His eyes was scanning over the accused man's wet form, analyzing every little detail. Finally, after a tense moment, Sherlock replied, "That's John."

John smiled and pulled himself free of the officers' grasps. He laughed, "Thank goodness, I don't want to go back to prison again."

Sherlock also smirked and tried to move off the gurney, but he winced at the pain in his leg. The doctor noticed and shook his head like addressing a child, "You shot yourself in the leg."

"I noticed, thanks." Sherlock replied, annoyed.

"Why did you shoot yours-…." John began before Sherlock interrupted him with a glare.

"I'm in shock! See the blanket? Have some respect!" Sherlock was waving his red blanket around for everyone to see.

Mycroft huffed, "Yes, very in shock. That means we'll be taking you to the hospital now."

"It's just a flesh wound, Mycroft," Sherlock protested, "I don't need people prodding into my leg and taking out chunks they don't need to."

"The bullet is _in_ your bloody leg!" Mycroft paused, "Literally!"

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes. He flopped back onto the gurney and allowed himself to be taken away. It was clear that he wasn't going to win the argument; he had already imagined the entire thing in his head.

John watched as his flatmate was loaded into the ambulance. Just as the doors were closing, he said, "That was brilliant, you know."

"What was?" Sherlock asked as the medics were strapping him in.

"Shooting yourself in the leg so I could rip off my bomb vest during the distraction." John paused, "Did you plan all this: the pool, the gun, everything?"

Sherlock smirked at his collegue as the doors closed, and the ambulance drove off. John was left there to ponder the silent answer the detective, his friend, gave him and smiled. "That sociopath," he thought warmly and allowed himself to be taken away with Mycroft back to 221B Baker Street.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Here it is: the second chapter as requested by popular demand!_

_Thanks for reading! Favorite/Subscribe if you liked it, or drop a review if you have time._

_Have a glorious day!_

_~LG607_


End file.
